starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Juoi Security
Juoi Security & Inquiry, more often referred to simply as the JSI, serves two functions for the Sovereignty of Juoi, as it is considered both the police force and the military for the single planet government. The JSI is known for having a very tough stance on crime as well as being unafraid to use extreme force against resisting lawbreakers. They are rightly respected and feared by those who have come up against the organization. The JSI takes an equally tough stance on internal corruption and abuse of power to ensure that Juoi never becomes a police state. Special agents, who are technically part of the JSI but answerable only to the Council of Honored Citizens, continually inspect all aspects of the JSI's use of authority and root out trouble where they find it. In addition, the JSI has another division for internal security that answers only to the Chief of the JSI. In this way, a system of checks and balances are maintained inside and outside of the organization. =Divisions= Due to the encompassing nature of the JSI, it has several divisions to help it oversee Juoi’s safety more efficiently. These divisions, with the exception of the Special Agents, all ultimately report to the Chief of the JSI. Main Branch The Main Branch of the JSI has a jurisdiction that covers the entire planet; with the one exception being the Sage-controlled continent of Pek Kular. The authority of the Main Branch is generally superseded only by the other divisions due to the specialized nature for which they were created. The Main Branch is further divided into different sections that are assigned to cover specific areas of Juoi. In addition to its law keeping duties, the Main Branch is considered the closest thing the planet has to a standing army. Courts The Courts are considered a division of the JSI, though trials are only preformed if a case is not considered open and shut. Known criminal kingpins, for example, are not given the benefit of a trial even if there is little physical evidence to indict them. Common knowledge of their misdeeds is usually enough to sentence them, thereby saving taxpayers money and preventing lawyers from trying to exploit some kind of legal loophole. In most cases however, a trial is deemed unnecessary only when the evidence against the accused is incontrovertible. Should it be considered necessary, the Courts are also used to rule upon matters of government policy. Navy The Juoian Navy is the spacefaring branch of the organization and is tasked with keeping the planet safe from hostile forces. Just as the Main Branch has control of the ground, the Navy has control of the space around it. When one is in the other’s jurisdiction, they must acquiesce to whoever has native control of the territory. This is more of a formality than anything as they are essentially one and the same; the only differences are their respective areas of expertise. Mersi Station Mersi Station has its own unique version of the JSI. Their authority extends throughout the station only and there is a key reason why the Mersi division is not merely a part of the Juoian Navy: the station is the one place in the Sovereignty of Juoi where a certain level of criminal behavior is tolerated. The forces on Mersi are trained specifically with this in mind, with set guidelines as to what can be permitted on the station. Internal Investigations Much like the Special Agents, Internal Investigations looks into abuse of power and corruption within the government. Their authority covers the entirety of Juoi. There are two things that set them apart from the Special Agents: they don’t work in secret and they report only to the Chief of the JSI. Special Agents The Special Agents, while technically part of the JSI, are not bound to the organization in any way. They tend to be handpicked by the Council of Honored Citizens from the ranks of the JSI to look into the same matters handled by Internal Investigations. The tenure of a special agent can either be for life or simply for a single mission depending on the circumstances. Not even the Chief of the JSI is supposed to know who the members of the Special Agents are, only that the division exists. Special Operations Created after the Battle of Juoi, the JSI Special Ops are not officially a part of the organization since they are usually given missions that for one reason or another should not be made public. The Special Ops are considered the best of the best within the JSI, an elite commando division designed to be fully self-sufficient. If a member is ever captured alive, they are of the understanding that Juoi will disavow any knowledge of their activities. The Special Ops are called upon to take care of missions that are high profile, politically sensitive, or that would normally fall outside of Juoi’s jurisdiction. They report only to the Chief of the JSI. =Ranking= All divisions of the JSI, with the exception of the Navy, use the system below as their standard to assign authority. Standard Ranks *'Chief' - Overseer of the entire JSI, the Chief reports only to the Director of Juoi and the Council of Section Leaders. *'Deputy Chief' - Deputy Chiefs oversee groups of precincts, up to five at a time. *'Captain' - Captains are put in charge of an entire precinct. *'Lieutenant' - Responsible for every Sergeant (and below), operating out of a precinct. *'Sergeant' - Supervises an entire shift. All precincts operate on a three-shift system. *'Corporal' - Responsible for groups of Officers, numbering from four to eight, depending on the size of the precinct. Considered the lowest supervisory position. *'Senior Officer' - Given to Officers who serve with the JSI for more than three years, but have not risen in rank for various reasons. *'Officer' - The default rank for graduated members of a JSI academy, Officers are able to enforce the law but are usually paired with Senior Officers for their first year. Afterwards, they are able to work alone but are still subject to commands by any member of higher rank. Special Ranks *'Magistrate' - The judges of the Court division, Magistrates have the same level of authority as the Chief, but their duties are strictly relegated to court cases. *'Special Agent' - Used for all members of the Special Agents. They are given the authority to outrank most members of the JSI with the exception of the Chief. This authority is meant to be used only as a last resort. *'Inspector' - Inspectors are given special jurisdiction and authority in any precinct to help them track down fleeing criminals or to solve a crime. In practice, their rank is considered to be right below that of a Captain. =Prominent Members= Some of the more well-known members who have been a part of Juoi Security & Inquiry... Chief *Xorpex Current *Ethan Dandroff *Ryndi Dandroff *Jovan Loakan *Julsik Tor *Koilk D’asts *Nino *Suzvritt *Swiftan Deadly Former *Sulimurr *Dirin Ofnasha *Yebus KIA *Greis Tra'ea *Poljal =History= Juoi Security & Inquiry was formed in 28 BBY following the aftermath of a massive attempted pirate invasion. The colonists of Juoi managed to band together and fight them off, but it was a wake up call to them that they needed to protect themselves lest they allow history to repeat itself. The task was given to Sulimurr, a former member of the Trianii Rangers, to create the organization that would become the JSI. Although a modest force at first, under Sulimurr's unfailing direction, the JSI would grow over the course of her leadership into a powerful and well-trained group that was more than capable of protecting the citizens of Juoi. It was Sulimurr who first came up with the basic configuration of the JSI and that structure would continue to govern the organization after her departure. When Sulimurr was elected to replace Talrim Mirlak as the new Director of Juoi, her job as Chief was given to one of her most promising Deputy Chiefs, Xorpex. Xorpex took what Sulimurr had done and improved upon it in numerous ways. He convinced Sulimurr to build up their lackluster space force, which would eventually culminate in the purchase of the Guardian and her support ships. Following the Battle of Juoi, Xorpex would also be responsible for the creation of the Special Operations division of the JSI, helping to extend the reach of Juoian justice ever further. At the onset of the Xen'Chi Invasion, Juoi Security & Inquiry has worked to retain its peak strength although it has yet to face off against the galactic aggressors. Category:Military GroupsCategory:JuoiCategory:Halomek